Game Of Champions
by SilverStormPax18
Summary: An object of unknown origin is found by Optimus and his team, the object comes with a single inscription, "To end the game you must become one with yourselves." This proves difficult when the team is currently, not themselves.
1. Chapter 1: Mind Games

"What is it?" Bumblebee chirped staring down at the uncovered relic.

Bulkhead poked it, "It sure is an odd shape."

Optimus was just as unsure as his team, he bent down gently scoping the triangular shaped relic into his hands. "Perhaps the base's directories will hold that information."

The relic felt light in his hands, as though it was a hollow shape. Something in him told him to handle the object with caution. "Ratchet we are brining through the relic, please activate the ground bridge."

Optimus held the relic away from his chest, though he gripped it tightly. Ratchet furrowed his eyes when he saw how the Prime was handling the relic,

"What is it?" he asked approaching him. Optimus shook his head,

"I do not know. Perhaps our databases will tell us." Ratchet took the relic from Optimus's grasp carrying it over to his work station. Optimus cringed slightly when Ratchet roughly placed the relic down on his work bench,

"Ratchet, proceed with caution." He warned, the medic shrugged and continued his work. Miko leaned up over the railing looking down at the oddly shaped object,

"Sparkly." She commented at which Ratchet just huffed,

"You would do better to focus on your homework rather then this." Ratchet quipped.

Miko rolled her eyes, "Meh, it can wait."

Jack lightly tapped his book with a pencil, "Actually it can't Miko, we have a math test tomorrow." Miko ignored him running to the other side of the railing where Bulkhead was watching Optimus's screen flicker back and forth between images.

"Any luck?" Arcee asked from behind him. Optimus's shook his head,

"I am afraid that our database seems to hold no information on this relic."

Ratchet grunted, "Well I can't figure it out, it seems hollow like it's a piece of scrap." Arcee walked over picking up the relic and turning it over in her hands.

"Could it be just a worthless piece of scrap?"

Optimus nodded, "It is indeed a possibility." Jack hopped over the railing with Miko and Raph close behind, Raph gently touched it as Optimus placed it down for the children to look at. Miko ran around it running her hand along it as she went. Jack studied the object,

"Hey Optimus look." Optimus bent down looking to where Jack was pointing,

"Is it Cybertronian?" Optimus shook his head at the inscription that had appeared.

"et qui tangit quod tricirangle erit ingressus est in quod ludo mentis, ad finem ludum oportet te per se facti"

Rising back to his full height he placed his hand under his chin, "No that is not Cybertronian." Miko whipped out her phone,

"I got it covered OP." she snapped a picture of the object, "Whoa?" she said in disbelief looking at her phone, she tried to take another picture, and another. "Ah what the scrap?" she bellowed. Everyone stared at her waiting for an explanation,

"uh Miko what's wrong?" Bulkhead finally asked. Miko held up her phone,

"Every time I take a picture the writing is gone." Bulkhead looked at Miko's phone, sure enough the inscription was not present in the image but still branded the relic. Optimus felt a sudden urge to remove the relic from the room.

"I will place the relic in our vault with the others." Without a moment of hesitation, he picked up the relic and headed to the back. Something about this relic just didn't feel right.

After placing the relic is its holding spot Optimus made his way back out to the main control room, suddenly he felt dizzy. Stumbling slightly, he placed on hand to steady himself on the wall and the other on his head. He blinked looking up the room began to spin as he slowly and wobbly made his way to the main room. Bulkhead rushed over to him,

"Oh no not you too." Optimus tried to understand what Bulkhead had said, another way of dizziness took him over as he plummeted unconscious to the ground.

Bulkhead caught him before he hit the ground, "Bee come quick!" he hollered out, Bumblebee came running to his aid.

"What's going on? Even the kids are affected!" Bumblebee beeped. Bulkhead shrugged not sure what to say as they laid Optimus out on the ground.

A few hours passed as Bulkhead and BumbleBee paced back and forth between the bots and children. Ratchet and Arcee had been placed on the two med births, Optimus had been pulled over and laid near them on the floor. Jack, Raph, and Miko were sprawled out on the landing, everyone seemed to be ok. A moan escaped from one of the bots causing Bumblebee to jump, Arcee began to stir,

"Cee you okay?" Bulkhead leaned over her. Arcee's eyes fluttered open,

"Bulk?" she sat up her hand on her head. "What happened?" Bulkhead look to bumblebee as Jack was coming to a standing position. Bulkhead grew concerned when Jack stumbled backwards staring down at his hands with a gasp.

"Jack you ok?"

"Yeah I think so." Bulkhead whipped his head to the left where Optimus's body was now rising. "Jack?" Bulkhead asked. Optimus's form came to its full height,

"What?"

Bulkhead's eyes widen, "Holy mother of primus." Arcee's form was now breathing heavily,

"I'm in Arcee's body!" she squealed.

Jacks form looked to Optimus, "Jackson?" Jack nodded not moving a muscle, "Optimus?" Optimus nodded. Bulkhead looked at Miko's form, it stood with an angry expression and arms crossed. Bulkhead looked to Arcee's form, "Miko?"

"Yes, its me." She smiled, "This is totally cool." Arcee, now in Miko's body, growled.

"This is not cool Miko, I never felt so…helplessly weak." Miko snarled, "Hey!"

Jack stood still as a statue afraid to move, he was so tall everything looked distant and small. Optimus saw Jack's face flash with fear,

"It is alright Jackson." Jack looked down at the Prime now inhabiting his body, a reassuring smile across his face. Jack tried to slow his heart…err spark now, as he felt it beat furiously in his chest. Bulkhead voice broke his concentration,

"That only leaves the obvious, Raph and Ratchet." the two had still not awakened.

"Well wake them up! I want to know how to reverse this!" Arcee spoke rather loudly, Raph's body jolted as the young human stood up abruptly.

"Ratchet?" Arcee reached down to give the human his glasses,

Ratchet nodded, "Yes what? Why is everything blurry?" Arcee placed the glasses on his face,

"Better?" she asked, though she was frustrated with their current situation she couldn't help but chuckled at Ratchet.

"Miko?" Arcee shook her head turning Ratchet around to watch himself stand. Ratchets mouth dropped open, "Impossible."

Raph looked to the sound of the voices, he jumped when he saw his body looking back at him. "What in the world?!" Miko calmed him, having gotten the hang of Arcee's body right quick. "Calm down Raph, it would appear we switched bodies with the Autobots." Raph nodded looking over his hands, he was in Ratchets body. He looked down to the floor, he was tall. Everyone remained silent for a few moments, grasping what had occurred. Jack was the first to break the silence,

"Not to be the one who makes this worse, but what happens if the cons make a move?" Everyone stared at him. Jack looked back and forth, feeling awkward as their gaze fell on him, he shifted his weight, "What?"

Bulkhead shook his head, "Sorry Op…Jack its not…we are used to hearing Optimus talk like that." Optimus sighed with an eye roll at the comment, "A fair question Jack and one I hope does not need answered." Miko, whom had not been paying attention, had figured out Arcee's weapons system. "Cool!" she squealed as a round accidently fired. Bulkhead dove for the ground as the blast passed over his head,

"Miko!" Miko put her hands behind her back, blasters till activated.

"Whoops sorry Bulk." Bulkhead stood back up, "Put those away before you hurt someone or yourself." Miko shook her arms, trying to get the blaster to recoil,

"Come on!" she groaned, "They won't go away!"

Arcee leaned over the railing, "You have to focus, if that's possible for you." Miko frown holding her arms out in front of her and taking a deep breath, the cannons retracted.

"Sweet!" Miko nodded to herself. Jack still hadn't moved an inch, he watched as Raph seemingly had no issues maneuvering and learning Ratchets body, Miko as well. Jack felt as though he were nailed to the floor, too afraid to move. He saw Optimus looking at him, through his eyes.

His face was soft and caring, "Come to me Jackson." Jack sighed heavily, still not used to hearing his own voice from a different set of ears. Jack looked down at his feet, he breathed moving slowly over to the railing. He sighed in victory once he reached it, looking at Optimus whom smiled up at him.

Jack smirked, "This is going to take some getting used to."

"For everyone." Arcee quipped.

Raph pipped up, "How are we going to explain this mess to our families?"

Ratchet huffed crossing his arms, "No way no how I am going to pretend to be a human." Optimus laid his hand on the small Ratchets shoulder, "We may have to for now."

A sudden proximity alarm made everyone, including Optimus jump. Bulkhead ran to the monitors, "uh-Oh." He looked to Optimus, "It's Jacks mom." Jack's eyes widened,

"No, no she is going to freak." Jack grimaced as his moms car pulled in parking in her usual spot.

"Hi honey!" before she could race up the stairs Jack bent down placing a hand in front of her, June looked up startled, "Optimus? What's wrong?" Jack breathed in,

"Okay this is going sound crazy, but Mom, I'm Jack." June stepped back looking into Jacks face then up at Optimus whom leaning on the rail nodded. June shook her head,

"How…how is this even possible? I mean I shouldn't be surprised, after meeting aliens nothing should surprise me…" she plopped down on the steps. Jack sat on the floor with a thud,

"We are going to figure this out Mom, some relic did this." June smiled at him,

Miko plopped herself down, "Maybe that weird language tells how we can reverse this."

June looked over at her, "And you would be?" Miko laughed, pointing up to her human body,

"Miko, and Arcee is in my body. Raph and Ratchet switched too. Bulk and Bee are the only normal ones."

June nodded, "What weird language?"

Jack shrugged, "It's not Cybertronian or English, we don't know what it said. Miko tried to take a picture of it but it didn't show in her images."

Miko jumped up, "I'll go get it and show you." Before anyone could stop her, she had raced back to the vaults.

"Is it a good idea that she is touching it? Raph looked up at Ratchet. Ratchet merely shrugged with a huff, as Miko came charging back into the room, holding the object for June to see.

"That's Latin." June stood up squinting her eyes to read the inscription,

"He who touches the tricirangle will be entered into the Mind Games, to end the game you must become one with yourself."

Everyone stood silent, "Become one with ourselves, what the heck is that suppose to mean? Ratchet threw his small arms into the air.

June shook her head, "No idea." She looked up to see Jack staring down at her wide eyed. "Yes Jack?"

Jack shook his head, "You know Latin?"

June laughed, "I took a few years of it in college." Jack just shook his head processing what he had just found out.

"It doesn't make sense why would Cybertronian's write Latin on a device?" Raph asked.

Optimus finally spoke, "Perhaps it was not invented by Cybertronian's."

Jack crossed his arms, "That doesn't make sense. Humans don't have this kind of tech, do they?" Arcee commented, "What about Mech?"

A sudden door bang caused them all to turn around, "What about Mech?" Agent Fowler asked as they entered. June finished her ascend up the stairs to met him,

"Sit down Bill, I need to tell you something."

A short time later Agent Fowler looked around the room, "Let me get this straight, Raph is Ratchet, and Ratchet is Raph. Miko is Arcee, and Arcee is Miko, and Jack is Optimus, and Optimus is Jack?"

June nodded, "That's the gist of it and Miko is holding the device responsible."

Jack turned to her, "Speaking of that, why don't you put that away before something else happens." Miko moaned but walked back to place the object back in its holding.

"Still need to figure out what its message means." Bulkhead said, "and who created it."

Optimus nodded, "And we must do so before…" just as he spoke an energon alert sounded, "Perfect." Arcee grunted as Bulkhead pulled up the alert. "looks like Decepticons are moving energon." Jack, Miko, and Raph looked at Optimus. "Bulkhead and Bumblebee, recon and report back." He stated as the two raced through a ground bridge portal.

Jack looked at Optimus, "What if they need backup? The decepticons can't know about our current situation."

Miko jumped over to him, "no problem, we just have to pretend to be them."

Raph intervened, "And just how do you plan on doing that Miko?" Miko smiled backing away from them and taking a deep breath, she crossed her arms, and leaned her weight to her left leg.

"Scrap, the cons are getting away!" Everyone including Arcee stood with their mouths open at Miko's impersonation. Raph laughed, picking up a wrench and winging it across the room,

"Bulkhead I needed that!" he hollered. Miko was on her knees laughing, Jack chuckled as well.

"That's pretty good Raph."

Ratchet crossed his arms with a grunt, "I do not sound like that."

Optimus laid a hand on his shoulder, as if to silently say, "Sorry but yes you do."

Miko tuned to Jack, "Your turn!" Jack looked around the room, "Uh…" Just then Bulkhead reported in, "It a super small mine boss, nothing much here."

Optimus nodded, "Return to base Bulkhead, at the moment we have more pressing matters."

Jack sighed inwardly, saved by the com, he thought to himself. His triumph was short lived, after Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrived at the base Miko pushed him again,

"You guys are just in time to see Jack do his Optimus impression."

Jack looked to Optimus for help but only received a small shoulder shrug in response, if Jack didn't know any better, he would have thought he saw Optimus's eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Jack sighed with a growl, "Fine Miko." She straighten himself to Optimus's full height, "Autobots, Transform and Roll Out."

Miko clapped, "Dude you looked and sounded just like him!"

Raph laughed along with Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee, Optimus crossed his arms, a small smile plastered on his face. "Well done Jackson."

Jack felt sheepish looking at the Prime, "Thanks." He muttered.

Miko tapped her foot, "Not that this isn't fun, but I am starting to get bored."

Arcee snorted, "There's a shock."

Jack looked around, "Not much we can do, unless someone knows how to become one with themselves."

Raph put his hand under his chin, "It doesn't make any sense, how can we become one with ourselves if we aren't ourselves."

No one knew the answer when June interrupted, "Raph, Miko, I just got off the phone with your parents to tell them you were sleeping over at my place tonight." Raph and Miko high fived.

June looked at her watch, "Speaking of that it is getting late, and you three have school tomorrow." Arcee, Optimus, and Ratchet froze in place. June cocked her head, "Well come on, if the kids can imitate you, I'm sure you can imitate them."

Jack waved his hands, "Whoa mom, can't you like say we are all sick or something."

June shook her head, "I don't have the authority to do that for Raph and Miko, and as for you, you've missed enough days. Anymore and you could get suspended." Jack lowered his head in defeat.

"Lets just hope the cons don't decide to make a move while we are…at school." Arcee groaned. Bulkhead reassured her, "No worried Arcee, me and Bee can handle it."

"And if you can't?" she shot back.

Optimus stepped in, "We will deal with that should it arise, for now our mission is too imitate the children to the best of our ability." Optimus lead the way as the three of them climbed into Junes car.

"Raph?" Ratchet called out for a ground bridge.

Jack, Miko, and Raph watched their teammates leave with June, "So now what?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead shrugged, "Might as well put the sensors on high alert and get some shut eye while we can."

Jack nodded in agreement as they made their way back to the bots chambers. Jack lowered himself with ease into the Autobot leaders bed, he felt strange doing so. He laid back looking up at the ceiling, "Hopefully Vince has good mind to keep away from me...err Optimus tomorrow." Jack whispered into the dark, almost hoping Vince would challenge the Autobot leader, Optimus could pummel him, he thought as slowly sleep took over the weary teen.


	2. Chapter 2: Rules of the Game

Optimus jumped as a loud ring woke him, he grabbed the noise maker, desperately trying to turn it off. June came into the room pushing a switch, which shut the machine down. Optimus sighed, still feeling tired. "Time for school!" June opened the window letting the sunlight stream through, Optimus squinted at the light as June handed him a small stack of clothes,

"Get changed, while I wake the other two." Optimus nodded as she left the room, he held up the first article of clothing, assuming it to be the thing humans called a shirt, he looked down at himself. June had given him what she called "Pajamas", she had informed him about "shirts and pants." He paused holding the "pants" up in front of his face, he had seen the humans enough times wearing these objects.

June woke Ratchet and Arcee, giving them clothing to put on as well,

"Hurry now, the bus will be here soon." She helped Arcee with her clothing, hoping Ratchet and Optimus were fairing well, as she gathered their books and lunches. Optimus stepped out of the room as June tried to stifle her laugh,

"Um Optimus, let me help you." June pushed him back into Jacks room.

"Little tip, before you put on the jeans and t shirt you might want to take the pajamas off first." Optimus felt embarrassed but how was he to know,

"Thank you June." He muttered as June left him to change once more.

Optimus, Ratchet, and Arcee walked into the school together. Each had been given a schedule by June with their class times and locations. Optimus and Arcee were in most classes together, leaving Ratchet alone most of the day. Optimus nodded to the two as they made their separate ways down the hall, the first class of the day for Optimus and Arcee was math class, for Ratchet Science. Optimus had to smirk slightly, fitting Ratchet would have science first. Optimus and Arcee took their seats as the teacher entered into the classroom.

"Good morning class."

"Good Morning Mr. Lipteck" The class called out together,

"This morning we are going to get right into our chapter 8 exam. This is to be a closed book, no note exam. I expect everyone to remain quiet," he eyed Arcee as he walked by, "I will be checking periodically for anyone copying off of others. I know this is hard, but please eyes on your own paper." The teach continued to read off the rules of the exam as he passed out the papers. "You may begin."

Optimus flipped over the paper, it had been many eons since he had sat in a classroom. The math was simple, simple for a Cybertronian his age anyway. He glanced over at Arcee to his right, Arcee had her head resting on her hand, seemingly confident as he was about the math. Optimus mentally slapped himself for not telling the others to not answer everything correctly, they needed to keep the image of the children up.

"Mr. Darby." Optimus snapped out of his thinking as Jacks name was called.

"uh…yes sir?"

"Keep your eyes on your own paper young man." Optimus nodded continuing on with the exam.

Ratchet sat at the lab table, "easy" he huffed as the teach explained their science experiment to them. Ratchet began to do the experiment, it was to easy for him though he had to pretend he was Raph, not hard. Raph was smart, super smart for a human, making Ratchets job slightly easier then say poor Arcee. Ratchet chuckled,

"Something funny Mr. Esquivel?" the teacher startled him,

Ratchet stuttered, "Uh no, no sir."

Ratchet found Optimus and Arcee in the lunch room, "Glad to see you too." He schoohed in next to them.

Arcee looked utterly miserable, "We have got to get our bodies back, I can't take this human school."

Ratchet unwrapped what June had packed them, "Humans eat this?" he turned the sandwich over in his hand, sniffing it, it smelled sweet. He took a bite of it, "Not bad." He mumbled.

Optimus laid a hand on Arcee's, "Be calm, we will find a way to reverse this." Arcee rubbed her hand over her face, "You know, when I saw that math this morning, I thought, too easy, but then I remembered whose body I was in."

Optimus breathed a sigh of relief, "I had wanted to mention, to the two of you to remember that." Ratchet nodded, "What's the next class?" Optimus froze slightly staring at the sheet, he pushed it over to Ratchet and Arcee.

"History!?" Ratchet sputtered, realizing how loud he had spoken he lowered his voice, "We don't know human history, only a few stories the kids have told us."

Optimus shook his head slightly, "Remain calm." Was all he could say.

Jack paced the floor watching the time tick by on the computers, Bulkhead growled.

"Jack you are driving me insane, sit down!" Jack plopped down putting his back against the wall,

"Sorry Bulkhead, guess I am just nervous." He looked around Miko was watch tv with BumbleBee, whilst Raph had ceased this opportunity to study on the big screens. Jack was bored out of his mind,

Bulkhead noticed the teen slouching, Optimus never slouched. He shook his head. "Jack want to spar me?" Jack looked over at Miko and Raph they seemed content for now.

"Sure, why not." Jack pushed himself off the floor.

Optimus breathed in the fresh air as the bots exited the school house. They had done it, one day down. Optimus walked behind Arcee and Ratchet when suddenly he found himself tumbling down the stairs. He shook his head when he finally stopped rolling, Ratchet and Arcee were helping him up, warm trickle ran down his arm. Blood.

"Think you can just take her to the prom, and I won't notice?" Optimus turned to the sound of the voice, he was holding his bleeding arm. Vince punched his fist into his other hand,

"Let's go a few rounds."

Optimus held up his uninjured, but now bloody hand, "No Vince, I do not wish to fight you." Vince smirked, "Fight or your two friends there are gonna get."

Optimus whipped around as two of Vince's lackies had grabbed Arcee and Ratchet, holding their arms behind him. Vince stepped forward, "Well?"

Optimus placed his backpack on the ground, taking a fighting stance, he had to go easy on Vince. Vince charged him as Optimus easily dodged the punches that were thrown at him. Vince growled advancing at Optimus. Optimus didn't throw a single punch hoping the teen would tire of this dance and end it. Vince stopped to catch his breath,

"Since when did you learn how to fight like a man?" Optimus's only response was a death glare. His arm was stinging as the blood continued to trickle down it.

Vince wiped his chin, "I am going to punch you so hard your grandchildren will feel it!" Vince ran full speed at Optimus, Optimus stepped to the side allow the teen to throw his body weight into the air, causing him to come face to face with the ground. Optimus stood above him, as Vince rolled over, his nose was pouring blood.

"What is going on out here!?" Everyone moved aside as a few teachers came out.

"Vincent and Jackson, I should have guess. Both of you in the principals office now!"

Optimus held the damp rag to the injury, while Vince cocked his head back with a clothe under his nose. The principal sighed intertwining his fingers on his desk.

"Now I have had just about enough of you boys fighting over a girl. This is a school, not a fight club, be men and talk about the issue instead of fighting about it." Optimus looked over to Vince who caught the glance and snarled. The principal continued,

"The two of you are going to be placed in detention…together. And your job is going to be restacking the books in the library." Optimus cringed slightly, as Vince protested.

"What! You want me to work with this loser!" The principal rose quickly,

"Either that or suspension Vince!" the principal opened the door, "Mrs. Marson please show these boys to the library."

Arcee and Ratchet sat outside on the lawn, "Perfect, this can't be happening." Arcee groaned, "we need to get back to base to get this figured out."

Ratchet pulled out blades of grass and let them fall between his fingers, "Optimus knows what he is doing…I hope."

Optimus placed the books on the shelf, despite the small throb on his arm he had to smirk, this reminded him of his days in Iacon, sorting mountains of datapads and data tracks. His thought process was interrupted by Vince's consistent bellowing.

"This blows!" he shouted, "It's your fault we are here."

Optimus turned to face him, "How is this my fault Vince? You attacked me." Optimus tried to sound as Jack would talk.

Vince grabbed a book and threw it at Optimus's head hitting him on the right side above his eye. Optimus fell backwards into a cart of books, knocking the cart over. He put his hand to his head, a small bump had already begun to form. Vince started to walk over to him when the principal appeared,

"Vincent! You forget we have cameras here?!" Vince stopped dead,

"He started it!" The principal grabbed his arm, "Nice try." And led him out. One of the teachers helped Optimus stand and took him back to the nurses office where he was given an ice pack for his head and the nurse checked him for a concussion.

"You seem to be fine, we have called your mother and she will be here shortly." Optimus nodded. His head hurt, as did his arm. Poor Jackson was this what the teen put up with daily? No wonder Jack was so quiet and reserved. Optimus didn't know how long he was sitting there, before June came running in. "Jack are you ok?" Optimus nodded playing along.

"I'll take him straight home." June told the nurse as Optimus leaned on her arm, she motioned for Ratchet and Arcee to follow as they climbed into her car. Optimus rested his head on his arm looking out the window, no one spoke the entire ride back to the base.

Jack nearly jumped with delight when his Mom's car pulled into the base, he was anxious to see how the bots had handled themselves. Miko and Raph stood next to him.

"How was class?" Miko asked, a smug look on her face.

Arcee grumbled, "You are lucky its Friday, otherwise I would not be going back tomorrow." Miko just rolled her eyes as Arcee plopped down on the couch, "I ain't doing your homework neither."

Ratchet was the next out, Raph knelt down with his hand out, "You?"

Ratchet shrugged "It was too easy." Raph nodded in agreement as he placed Ratchet down on the landing. Optimus slowly emerged from the car, he looked up at Jack.

"Vince?" Jack asked nonchalantly. Optimus nodded,

"I am sorry Jackson."

Jack waved his hand, "Don't sweat it." He leaned down to pick up the Prime, "Vince is a big bully, I had a feeling something like this might happen." Jack sat Optimus down gently.

"Its been a super quiet day here." Bulkhead reported,

Miko butted in, "You mean boring, I'm so bored I wished I was in class. That's how bored I am." June smiled at the remark.

"I have head back to work." She climbed into her car heading off.

Bulkhead turned to Optimus, "Me and Bee have been switching on and off with patrol throughout the day, still nothing to report."

Optimus nodded, "At the moment that is good, until we can figure this "Mind Switch" out."

No sooner did the words leave Optimus's mouth then did the alarm sound off.

"Oh great, you just had to say it." Ratchet mumbled.

Bulkhead turned to them, "Looks like a large quantity." Optimus turned to look at the teens in their present forms, he did not wish to have them engage in battle.

Jack saw the concerned look on Optimus's face, "Don't worry, you did us, we can do you."

Jack lead the bots, except for Raph, through the ground bridge to the other side. Once they reached the other side Jack realized their error, they had never learned how to activate the weapons in their arms.

"So predictable Optimus, I knew you would show." Jack had to get it together the warlord strutted toward him. "You will not prevail Megatron." He spoke with such confidence he even had himself fooled.

Megatron angrily charged him as the two engaged in a throw down. Miko dodge the blaster fire as she and bulk wiped out the vehicon troopers. Bumblebee chirped his admiration at how well Miko was fighting. Bulkhead merely chuckled commenting on how Miko was as good a wrecker as any bot he'd ever known. Bulkhead noticed Jack throwing down with Megatron, he seemed to actually be doing…never mind. Bulkhead gasped as Megatron picked up and threw Jack a few hundred feet across the ground. Bulkhead ran to them, remembering their position as he did. "Optimus?!"

Jack swayed standing back up as the warlord landed another punch, sending Jack to his knees. "What's wrong Optimus? Feeling ill?" Megatron chortled while grabbing Jacks arm, Jack desperately tried to fight the attack but was helpless as he was again flung. Bulkhead stepped in between them, "We can't do this, Ratchet we need a bridge!" he hollered into his com, stopped Megatron from attacking Jack.

A green vortex appeared, "Ah man we can take them!" Miko hollered.

Bulkhead growled, "Everyone retreat now!"

Once back the base Raph with the guidance of Ratchet tended to Jack's injuries. Jack looked to Optimus, "Sorry Optimus, I thought we could do it, it didn't dawn on me till we got on the field that we hadn't learned out to use our...your weapons"

Optimus's one eye has swollen almost shut, a black and blue mark taking over. "Do not blame yourself Jackson, I am just glad you are all safe."

Ratchet stomped his foot, "This needs to end, maybe if we all touch the device again?"

Miko turned to him, "Is that solid science doc, or just a guess." Ratchet glared at her as she threw up her arms going to grab the object.

Miko returned a short time later carrying the object, "Okay now Arcee touch it." Arcee nodded placing her hand on the object as it began to glow.

Arcee smiled, "Its working!" suddenly the bright light flashed engulfing them, Arcee and Miko yelped as the object jolted them, am image rose out of the device, "To end the game you must become one with yourselves."

"How do we do that?" Jack yelled, "When we aren't ourselves." The image repeated it last words before it disappeared.

Miko and Arcee were flung backwards, as the device landed on the floor and rolled to Miko's side. Jack rushed over helping her up as Optimus helped up Arcee.

"That was not a human." Raph commented clearly shaken.

Rachet nodded, "This object is indeed alien only neither of our races invented it." Arcee brushed herself off,

"Next time you touch it!" she angrily growled down at him.

Jack sighed as Miko brushed herself off, "We need to face the fact that this is the way things are right now, we have to know how to use our weapons, Megatron almost had me. That cannot happen again." Jack's eyes glowed bright as he spoke, "We have seen you fight a hundred times, all we have to do now and learn it, and quick."


	3. Chapter 3: Game Play

Jack dodged the holograms attach with ease, trying to remember all the times he had seen Optimus practice his skills. Miko was doing the same. The others watched as the two seemed to be doing quite well in their attacks. The simulation ended, leaving Miko and Jack slightly hunched over in exhaustion.

Miko moaned, "Jack we need a break, all this practice won't do any good if we are to exhausted in the real field."

Jack eyed her, her excitement about all this unnerved him. Ratchet and Raphael had taken their leave sometime back to work on the object and try to understand what it wanted them to do. Optimus and Arcee currently sat on Bulkhead and Bumblebees shoulders watching the simulated practice.

"Fine Miko, we can rest."

Miko fell to her knees with a sigh, "Thank Primus." Bulkhead walked over to her with Arcee perched on his shoulder. Jack kept his head low, he didn't want to look at the Prime whose body he currently inhabited. Optimus's fighting style was so advanced, Jack felt he had just barely scratched the surface of the Primes techniques. Jack jumped slightly as his thoughts were interrupted by Bumblebee touching his shoulder. Optimus slowly stood up on the scouts shoulder jumping over to Jack. Jack reached his hand out as the Prime landed on his palm. BumbleBee nodded walking over to join the others with Miko. Optimus looked up with a slight smile, which quickly faded when he saw the distressed look on Jacks face.

"Jackson are you alright?" Optimus asked, he was deeply concerned. The teen seemed to be more and more destressed every day.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me we have bigger concerns." Jack placed Optimus on the ground before turning away and walking out of the sim room and down the hall. Jack felt heavy, his spark, his shoulders, everything seemed to be weighing him down. He paused taking a deep breath before entering the main room. Ratchet was coaching Raph on what to do, Jack looked to the screen. The auto scan was running, he had to sigh slightly in relief. He was dreading the next encounter they would have with the cons, and he knew that it would happen. Something told him that this was too far from over.

Optimus stood by Arcee as they circled around Miko, they were laughing and having fun though Optimus himself was a million miles away. His mind was on Jack, Jack seemed to be bearing a burden, an invisible burden that Optimus could somehow sense.

When he was certain the others were occupied, Optimus slipped out and down the hall. "Jackson" he whispered catching Jacks attention. Jack turned his head toward the hallway, seeing Optimus peaking around the corner and motioning for him to follow.

Jack knelt down to make eye contact with Optimus, he worried what the Prime had to say

"Jackson, I know something has been troubling you." Jack lowered his gaze, he didn't want to talk to his leader, his mentor about this.

"Optimus its really nothing, something I need to work out on my own."

Optimus laid a hand on the teen leg, "You are not alone Jack."

Jack looked up, tears welled, "Optimus, what if I fail." Optimus looked up at him, "What if we face the cons again and I fail." Sudden realization struck him, Jack was inhabiting the Primes form, if he were to fail against the cons not only would Jackson die but so would the Primes body, leaving the war in a volatile state.

Optimus nodded, "Jackson, I apologize I did not take into account the burden you are currently bearing."

Jack lowered his head again, "I don't want to let you down."

Optimus smiled, "I believe in you Jack, you have more strength then you know.

A little while later when everyone had convened in the maim area Miko was showing off for Raph her fighting skills. "I'll take them all down!" she pumped her fist triumphantly. Jack was angry, Miko wasn't taking this seriously enough, she saw this as more of a game. Jack wanted to spat off at her but held it back. Miko seem so comfortable with her predicament, even Arcee was laughing at Miko. Jack just shook his head, mumbling to himself. He had to keep himself in check, spatting off at Miko would not fix anything. The alarm suddenly sounded, sending a fearing chill down Jacks spin. Ratchet turned slowly to the team,

"It's a relic, unidentified whether it's Autobot or not."

Jack looked to Optimus, Optimus shook his head, "It is not worth the risk at this time."

Jack felt a small amount of relief before a wave of guilt and concern hit him, "Optimus what if this relic is a doomsday device made by the cons?"

Optimus shook his head, "The we shall deal with that crisis should it arise." He turned to look over Ratchets shoulder at the computer screen. He dreaded leaving the relic to the cons but with their current situation it was the best move, he would never forgive himself if something happened to Jack and Miko.

Jack growled internally, so Optimus didn't trust him to handle the situation? Jack felt his spark rate rise, sure he was scared…more like terrified, but didn't Optimus trust him to handle the situation. Jack turn to the ground bridge, grabbing the control and roughly turning on the vortex. Before Optimus could call to him, he vanished through the portal.

Miko jumped up with a shout, "I'll bring him back!"

Optimus hollered after her, "No Miko!"

Miko ran through the bridge ignoring the call to her, Ratchet was unable to shut down the bridge fast enough as she vanished through it. Miko ran out to the other side, Jack was already engaged with a few of the con warriors trying to make his way to the relic. Miko activated her guns running to stand back to back with him, "I got your back, Jack." She hollered to him over the fire fight.

Optimus was stunned, he tried to comprehend what had just happened. "Ratchet reactivate the bridge!" Ratchet spun around,

"Optimus what do you plan to do?"

Optimus looked to the remaining three Autobots, "Bulkhead and Bumblebee, bring them home." Bulkhead nodded as Ratchet reluctantly activated the ground bridge.

Jack never noticed the other two bots arrive, for that matter he didn't notice Miko despite her yelling his name. He was in a rage, he pushed forward, not even sure how he was fighting so well when a sudden explosion caught him off balance. Jack shook his head as the ringing in his ears continued, he pushed himself off the ground looking through blurry vision as he noticed the others were unconscious. Jack looked around, trying to see where or whom the explosion came from when a sudden clang rang out and the world went black.

Bulkhead shook Miko, "Miko wake up!" Miko stirred slightly her vision was a little blurry as the green blob took form.

"Bulk?" she murmured sitting up, looking around her. Bulkhead nodded as he helped her to stand up with Bumblebee by his side.

"Where is Jack?" Miko asked, Bulkhead lowered his shaking head.

"We don't know. The explosion happened and when we woke up Jack and the relic are gone." Miko felt fear grip her, the only logical explanation was the one no one wanted to speak out, they all stood there for a few minutes each pondering what to do. Bulkhead was the first to make a move calling base for a bridge as the three trudged back through.

"If everyone stays calm this will go a lot easier." Bulkhead spoke quickly. Miko nodded not saying a word as they entered the base.

Optimus watched as the first three entered, "Where is Jackson?" Optimus asked.

Miko freaked, "MEGATRON HAS HIM!"

Bulkhead face palmed himself, "Miko!" Optimus's face was one of shock as Bulkhead continued, "We think…There was an explosion and when we all woke up Jack was gone…along with the relic." Optimus sighed, he dreaded this happening, he had to think of something, someway to save Jack.

Miko paced in front of the computers as Ratchet and Raph worked, "Anything?" she asked desperately.

Raph shook his head, "So far no, the cons have highly advanced cloaking technology." Miko grunted impatiently and went back to pacing. Ratchet grew annoyed slamming his fist on the desk and shouting.

"Miko knock it off! You are driving me mad with all that pacing!" Miko plopped down on the floor with a sigh. Bulkhead sat down next to her draping his arm over her shoulders,

"We will find them Miko." He tried to comfort her. BumbleBee sat on the other side of her, placing his hand on her leg. The three sat in silence as Optimus looked on, it warmed his spark as he watched the three comfort each other. He himself was worried sick, he had no idea what Megatron had planned for Jackson. He looked over Ratchets shoulder, he had a fear deep down, there were no way that they would be able to detect the ship while their cloaking was activated. How could this have happened? A bit of anger began to rise, it was that devices fault. It had done this to them, a game it was playing and as the message had said until they "Became one with themselves." They would remain as they are. Optimus had no idea what the message meant, nor did anyone else.

"Hello everyone." Optimus spun around, eyes wide.

"Where's Jack?" Optimus felt his heart hit the floor as June walked into the balcony with Agent Fowler not far behind. June looked to see three of the bots sitting on the floor, with Ratchet and Raph working endlessly on the computers, and Optimus staring at her with a shocked look. June felt her stomach turn, "Optimus where is Jack?" she stopped right in front of him her eyes boring into his, "Optimus, where. is. Jack."


	4. Chapter 4: Game Face

Jack came too, his head was ringing his vision was blurry. "Well, Well." Jacks spine tingled at the voice, Megatron was here. Jack irked his head trying to see where he was in the darkened room. "Let's get down to business…" Jack was now swinging his head back and forth, his arms were chained above his head, his wrists tied together, he feet to were chained to the ground. Panic was rising in his chest, "What do you want?" he growled trying to remember to keep his composure as Optimus would. Megatron suddenly appeared from the shadows, "What I have always wanted…to see you fall." Megatron landed a punch on Jacks face, Jack grunted but came back, "To much of a coward to face me…me… bot to bot." Jack growled. Megatron yelled angrily punched him in the gut. Jack gasped sucking in air. Megatron grabbed his head, "Don't ever think me a coward Optimus!" Megatron turned his back to him, "You want a fight, a fight you shall have." Megatron stormed out of the room leaving Jack alone. Jack heaved in a breath of air, his stomach still hurt slightly although his fear of facing Megatron overruled any pain he was feeling.

Optimus felt nervous, he was terrified for Jack. Raph and Ratchet were having no luck locating the Decepticon ship. Raph was deep into his work, typing away on the keyboard. His eye glowed intently on the Cybertronian words flashing across the screen. Optimus froze, Raph was reading and typing Cybertronian without help from Ratchet? He looked over to Ratchet whom was also quite intent on his screen. Both of them were so focused on their work that they didn't notice anything going on around them. A sudden burst of energy lite up the room, causing everyone to recoil from the light. When the light finally faded Optimus blinked away the blotches, Ratchet and Raph were passed out on the floor.

Optimus ran over to Raph's body, "Ratchet?" he gently shook the small child. A moan escaped from the small form as he began to rouse.

"Optimus?" Raph's body sat up and looked down at his hand turning them over,

"I'm back in my own body." He whispered smiling up at Optimus. Optimus stood up making his way over to the railing as Ratchet stood up.

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet nodded with a smirk, "Finally."

Optimus looked between the two, "I do not understand?"

Raph had his hand under his chin, "Become one with yourselves…"

Everyone stopped to star at him, Raph continued to think.

"What if it meant we had to become one with our current selves, like we had to accept whose body we were in?"

Miko cocked her head, "Anyone else totally confused?"

Raph held up his hand's "In searching for Jack, I got so into what we were doing…I don't know how or why but I understood Cybertronian, I could not only read it but type it." Raph looked over to Ratchet, Ratchet seemed to understand his look as he gave him an understanding nod.

"I also saw…some of Ratchets memories." Ratchet nodded again,

"And I saw some of yours."

Awkward silence filled the silo, Miko looked to Arcee. "So how does this work?"

Arcee shrugged, "I'm still not sure."

Ratchet looked at them, "It has to be mutual, both Raph and I were in sync."

Arcee huffed, "Me and Miko…in sync?"

Optimus just listened, his thoughts were on Jack. Perhaps if Jack could become one with himself and Optimus did the same, perhaps, just maybe he could save Jack from a terrible fate.

Jack was drug into a big room, it was dark except for one small light above him. Jack pushed himself off the ground. His wrist's burned where the chains had cut into him. Jack looked around, he could sense eyes on him but couldn't see any. Suddenly bright lights turned on above him, cheering came from the sides. Jack spun around hundreds of Vehicons lines the walls, Megatron's top guys were their as well. Megatron strutted forward,

"Decepticons!"

Megatrons voice rang out, silencing the crowd.

"Let this day be forever known as the day Optimus Prime fell to my hand!"

Another cheer rose up from the crowd, Jack felt his spark pounding inside of his chest. There was no way, no way in any world that he could face Megatron and win. He drew his blades, he had to try, if not for himself but for Optimus.

Miko was deep in thought, how could she and Arcee sync their thinking? Miko suddenly squealed,

"I got it!"

Everyone looked at her,

"What does Arcee do best?"

Everyone just stood silent, Miko tapped her foot waiting for a response.

"Arcee?"

Arcee looked around,

"Fight." She said flatly. Miko nodded with a huge smiled.

"So we just need to fight, to get us into sync." Arcee shook her head, confused when Raph stepped in.

"I think what Miko means is that the two of you could do a simulation, both you and Miko have the same attitude when fighting, you both like to win and have the last word."

Arcee looked appalled, "I don't have to have the last word." She crossed her arms. Raph smirked at her with a look that said, 'case and point'. Miko walked over to Arcee,

"Wanna try?"

Arcee shrugged, "Can't hurt."

They trudged back to the sim room with Bulkhead and Bumblebee not far behind. Ratchet looked to Raph who nodded his silent agreement.

"Optimus why don't you go back with them, make sure they don't get to crazy." Raph offered.

"You know Miko." Ratchet inputted.

Optimus turned to them, eyebrows raised. Ratchet huffed,

"Ok honestly, you are driving me nuts…us nuts. Go away." He leaned over the railing coming close to Optimus. Optimus backed up slightly, he held his hands up in front of his chest as he walked away back to the sim room. He had to smile. Ratchet wasn't one to mince words.

Jack dodged Megatron's blow, he panted heavily as the fight seemed to drag one. Some how Jack was holding his own against the tyrant causing Megatron to become even angered. Jack hadn't landed any punches on Megatron. His main goal was to just stay out of Megatron's way till he got bored. Megatron roared loudly,

"You have grown cowardly Optimus!" Jack ignored the comment and continued to eye the warlord. His chest heaving, spark pounding. He had to stay alive, he had to keep fighting.

Megatron watched Optimus move, he was slightly confused by the Primes behavior. He lunged forward again at the Prime. Optimus's movements were sloppy but quick, Megatron regained his composure turning to Optimus again. The Prime was keeping a distance, not even engaging him.

"Tell me Optimus have you lost your spine?"

Jack was infuriated by Megatron's insults on the Prime.

"Optimus has more backbone then you ever will Megatron!"

Jack gasped, his eyes wide realizing his error. Megatron lowered his sword, his eyes narrowed at him. "So, it is as I suspect, Optimus's body is here before me, but his mind is elsewhere."

Jack gulped slightly, his fists clenched tight.

"So to whom am I speaking?" Megatron stood straight to his full, intimidating Jack even more. Jack held his tongue, as Megatron pushed. "Speak!" Jack flinched what was the sense of hiding it now, his cover was already blown.

"Jackson."

Megatron's eyes widened before he laughed evilly, "A human!" Jack shook with anger.

"Well, Jack. Prepare to meet your end!"

Miko stuck down con after con, letting out a whooping holler after each one. Due to the computerization of the sim room, they were able to scale down the cons to Arcee's current size. Arcee stopped them with ease and grace. Optimus doubted the ability of this to switch Arcee and Miko. He saw no connection. Miko was violently and furiously pounding her way through, like a wrecker. While Arcee fought with the grace and precision of a warrior. Miko's whoops suddenly became quiet and her movements easier, while Arcee seemed to be fighting with more energy. Optimus watched closely, the two had the same look Raph and Ratchet did before the transference. A bright light illuminated the room again, Optimus shielded his eyes in time. Arcee and Miko were laying unconscious on the floor as the simulation was switched off by BumbleBee. Optimus ran over to Miko's body helping her to stand, "Miko?"

Miko nodded, "its me."

Arcee spoke from behind them, "I'm back to."

Miko sighed, "Well it was fun while it lasted." Arcee bent down holding out her fist, to which Miko responded with a bump. Optimus was pleased that almost everyone was back to normal. Bulkhead bent down,

"Good to have you back Miko, now if we can get Jack back everything will be back to normal."

Optimus nodded though he was certain nothing would ever be "normal" again.


	5. Chapter 5: End Game

Jack fell to the ground exhausted, he tried to stand but was knocked back down again. Megatron rolled him over on to his back.  
"Such a shame that you should have to die for Optimus."  
Jack panted, "I would gladly give my life for his."  
Megatron chuckled, "Your wish is about to come true."  
Jack watch Megatron raise his sword above his head, it was all in slow motion. Jack closed his eyes, his thoughts whirling, I love you mom. Optimus I'm sorry. Just as the blade to him a sudden reflex caused Jack to reach up, stopping the sword from hitting him. Megatron was stunned as Jack then jerked his body to the side, sending the warlord tumbling. Jack pushed himself off the ground, wiping the leaking energon from his mouth.  
"That's it Megatron! I've had it with your arrogance! I'm done being afraid of you!" Jack shouted as he rushed toward the rising Megatron, throwing his body weight fully at the Decepticon lord.

Megatron didn't have time to recoup as Jack rushed him and dove on him, Megatron fought back. The two tussled rolling about the floor as metal clanged and swords clashed. Jack felt an energy surging in him like none he had ever encountered. Jack dove forward leaping over Megatron and breaking through the door. Jack wasted no time in running down the hall of the ship.  
"Stop him!" Megatron hollered as he broke out in a full run after Jack.  
Jack zig zagged down the long corridors, he had no idea which way was out but one of these halls had to lead there.  
After a few minutes of mazing through the ship Jack managed to find the flight deck, the decepticons in hot pursuit of him as he neared the edge. Megatron emerged laughing,  
"Did you really think you would get off this ship, we are thousands of feet in the air!" Jack looked over the ledge, it was either die falling or die to Megatron and he would rather die falling. Jack smirked with a salute,  
"Later loser."  
Jack dove over the edge of the ship, he had managed to catch a glimpse of the earth below through the clouds and noticed that they were above the ocean. Jack smile faded when he heard engine noise coming at him. Jack looked to his left and right,  
"Oh Scrap." He whispered to himself, he had forgotten the cons flew. Jack narrowed his body as he began to fall toward the ocean faster. Jack saw Megatron roaring toward him,  
"Thought you could escape me Jackson!?" Megatron's voice echoed into the sky. Jack nodded,  
"Escape and defeat you!"  
Jack whipped out his gun, nailing Megatron's primary engine. Megatron yelped as he began to spin out of control. The other cons took after their master as Jack continued to plummet toward the water below.  
Jack angled his body, putting his hands above his head. He was going to hopefully dive into the water with ease. Jack braced himself as his body slid into the water, he closed his eyes as he desperately tried to paddle to the surface. His head popped out of the water as he struggled to float, he had forgotten he was metal, heavy metal. He attempted to us his com link to call back to the base.  
"Guys! Guys!"  
He practically hollered in between struggling gasps.

"Jack!" a reply from the other side came. Jack was relieved.  
"Raph I need a portal!"  
"It's Ratchet, we'll explain later." A green vortex opened not far from him as he struggled to it, climbing inside his legs felt weak as he ran through crashing to the floor when he reached the other side. The green vortex closed as Jack sat back on his rear to look around at everyone.  
"Hi all." He smirked.  
Everyone just stared at him, "You are in one piece?" Ratchet sounded stunned.  
Jack nodded, "Yeah thought I was done for, but guess I am tougher then I look." He joked. Optimus looked over the railing, Jack was soaked, water dripped off of him forming puddles and streams on the floor.  
"Was it raining?"  
Jack looked up at the Prime then back down to himself,  
"Oh uh no. I kind of jumped off the warship and dove into the ocean."  
Miko laughed out loud,  
"Not funny Arcee." Miko waved her hand,  
"It's Miko, I am back in my own body." Jack looked around to Ratchet and Raph who also nodded.  
"How?" Jack asked,  
"We had to be in sync with each other." Raph spoke up. Jack looked up at Optimus.  
"In sync?" he looked back down at himself, "I felt that aboard the ship."  
Optimus was confused now, "I do not understand." Jack scooched back so his back was against the wall as he spoke.  
"Megatron had me, I was a goner and just when he was about to kill me, I felt this energy surge and I beat the crap out of him. I escape and he came after me. When I was free falling, he tried to shoot me out of the sky, I destroyed his main engine." Jack laughed  
"You should have seen him spinning out of control and the flying cons trying to get him."  
This statement made everyone chuckle slightly. Jack stretched his shoulders,  
"Not sure you want your body back Optimus. Megatron did a number on it before I got that surge. And trying to stay a float really took it out of me." Optimus just smiled as Jack rose to stand.  
"Let's do this."  
Miko shrugged, "How? I mean Arcee and Me switched because we were both fighting, Raph and Ratchet switched when they were doing their computer crap…how do you two plans to do this?"  
Jack looked at the floor, he had no idea. When did he feel that surge of energy? He furrowed his eyes as he remember thinking of his mom and thinking of Optimus.

Optimus too was looking at the floor trying to figure out what they could do, poor Jack he had been through so much already. He wanted to lift the burden off of him. Optimus cringed suddenly as his head began to ring, the ringing grew louder and louder till finally blackness.

Jack heard mumbled voices above him as he came back too.  
"Jack?"  
Miko was leaning over him. Jack nodded slowly siting up, he wobbled slightly. He had to get his legs back, after being so tall being short again seemed like a shock to his system. Jack looked over to where Optimus was slowly rising off the ground. He felt bad for the big guy, he knew the feeling Optimus was having right now.

Optimus rose with the help of Bulkhead and Ratchet, Jack had warned him his body would be sore and boy was it. He looked up at Jack, he had walked a mile in the boys shoes, literally. He felt he now understood Jack on a whole other level.

The elevator doors open as Fowler and June walked through, they stopped when everyone looked at them with a smile. Jack walked over hugging June, who gave him a look of surprise.  
"Son? Are you back?"  
Jack nodded,  
"Its me mom, we are all back to normal."  
June tightly squeezed Jack as Fowler made his way over to the railing.  
"So, did we ever figure out who or what that creature was?"  
Everyone shook their heads,  
"We have been so focused on our predicament, then finding Jack, it fell by the wayside."  
Ratchet replied. He walked over to his computers,  
"And I for one am not touching that device again."  
Everyone nodded in agreement when a sudden bang rang out.  
"That came from the vaults."  
Arcee practically whispered as the team ran to the back, the orb was gone. Everyone looked around, no doors were open, no signs of breaking in, it was just gone.  
"Where did it go?" Miko quipped. 

StarScream grumbled to himself walking through the wooded area near the mine,  
"A high commander such as myself should not have to watch over juvenile miners." He kicked the ground when a sudden noise caught his attention. Walking a few more feet he found an orb lying on the ground.  
"How odd."  
He picked it up, studying the orb as he carried it back to the mine.  
"Lord Megatron I believe I may have located a relic." He commed back to the ship.  
"Bring it to me at once."


End file.
